Union Point
Union Point is the academy and training school of the Planetary Union, probably located on planet Earth. Potential officers study as cadets before taking an officer's exam in the hopes of graduating and advancing to the rank of Ensign within the Union.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger Description Union Point offers classes in include interspecies diplomacy,Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger temporal theory,Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow interplanetary law,Episode 1x03: About a Girl and advanced engineering.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions Two professors from the 2390s are known: Marcos, a flight instructor, and Fincher, who taught Kelly Grayson interspecies diplomacy. Flight school Union Point emphasizes flight instruction in its flight school. Marcos worked as a flight instructor. (He later became Captain of the [[USS Roosevelt|USS Roosevelt]].) One of Marcos' students was the promising young Ed Mercer, who graduated top of his class.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Helmsman Gordon Malloy states that "on day one" of flight school, students are instructed never to pilot a shuttle out of a vessel flying at quantum speed as it is extremely dangerous. Trivia * Ed received a B-plus in temporal theory, which he defends by pointing out that no one gets an A in the subject since nobody really understands time travel.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow * Kelly Grayson recalls an anecdote from her time at Union Point, drinking all night and then report for duty the next morning. She was still tipsy when the ship she was on was breaking gravity on Rhealon 4. As she was not buckled in, she went sliding down the corridor "like a luge", which she found really fun.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow ** The next day, she convinced all the other cadets to strip down and grease up; when the ship broke gravity, they went through the main conduit like a Slip 'N Slide. Unfortunately for Kelly, she she had slid right into her commanding officer while in her underwear, resulting in her cleaning a toilet.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow * Kelly tells Ed and Darulio that during her student years she overheard Professor Fincher bragging to a bunch of people about how he thought she wanted to hook up with him. Enraged, she pushes him into a pool.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger * Gordon Malloy recalls taking out a shuttle with his roommate while at Union Point, which they turned into a party bus. To cover their tracks, they used a tractor beam to neutralize the shuttle's ion trail, rendering them completely invisible only to be caught after the shuttle plowed into a tree when they attempted to land.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary * Gordon and Orrin Channing attended flight school together.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'''' *Episode 1x11: New Dimensions '' *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' Sources Category:Locations Category:Union Fleet